Be Mine
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: -Tony, sua vida é perigosa. Esse garoto acabou de perder toda a família. Você quer ser outra para ele e arriscar que ele passe por isso de novo? Slash. Stony


**Título:** Be mine.  
**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - II -O que esperar do futuro,** Romance; Drama; RA (Peter perdeu toda a família); Superfamily (eu acho q é assim q chamam,ne? ); Slash M/M  
**Advertências:** Referencias a morte.  
**Resumo:** -Tony, sua vida é perigosa. Esse garoto acabou de perder toda a família. Você quer ser outra para ele e arriscar que ele passe por isso de novo?

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem!

**N.A2:** Bem, dia desses descobri no tumblr que o Pete filho Stony no headcanon d pessoal é o Peter Parker eu sou lenta as vezes e vi uns fanarts muito fofos e esse é meu headcanon agora espero q num tenha ficado OCC

**Be mine.**

-Tony, sua vida é perigosa. Esse garoto acabou de perder toda a família. Você quer ser outra para ele e arriscar que ele passe por isso de novo? Se você morrer, Tony...

Tony se agarrou ao pescoço do outro, beijando-o profundamente até ter certeza de que o loiro não conseguiria articular mais nenhuma frase.

-Ele ainda teria você... não dá para matar o Homem de Ferro e o Capitão América de uma vez só...eu espero...mas isso não importa...cria ele comigo, Steve...

-O...o q...você...você enlouqueceu?

-Olha, eu me ajoelharia, mas acho isso mais o meu estilo...- ele pegou uma caixinha e abriu, mostrando o anel para o loiro. –Case comigo. Aí o futuro dele e o seu estariam garantidos e eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

-Tony...

-Okay, já que você insiste, eu vou me ajoelhar...- ele fez, erguendo a caixinha para o outro. –Você mesmo disse, minha vida... _nossa_vida é perigosa, mas...enquanto estamos aqui, vivos, por que não aproveitamos ao máximo? Eu sei que eu posso morrer amanhã, até mais fácil que você, mas você também pode...nesse meio tempo, enquanto isso não acontece, porque não podemos ficar esse breve tempo juntos, Steve? Se eu acabar vivendo muitos anos, eu não quero ser um velho rabugento e cercado por computadores...sem querer ofender, J.A.R.V.I.S... –ele falou para o alto e depois voltou-se para Steve. -...eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias...perturbando você...então, por favor?- ele piscou inocente e também para clarear sua visão, que já embaçava com as lágrimas querendo se formar. Podia não parecer, mas ele nunca fora tão sincero e nem se sentira tão exposto ou vulnerável quanto agora.

O pequeno Peter se aproximou, apoiando as mãozinhas no joelho dobrado de Tony e erguendo o olhar para o loiro, os grandes olhos parecendo pedir também que Steve o aceitasse.

-Tony... você é louco...eu...

-Louco por v...

-Não! Nem termine...- ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros –Levanta, Tony, eu...- o outro obedeceu, pegando Peter no colo, dando a caixinha para ele a fim de facilitar o ato e pegando-a de volta depois de tê-lo segurando seu pescoço. –Eu não quero seu dinheiro, isso não me interessa...

-Se interessasse eu provavelmente não me interessaria por você...eu estou pedindo isso não só pelo Peter, mas por você também... eu comprei isso já faz tempo, imaginando quando teria coragem e quando estaria pronto para pedir, porque eu conheço você, Steve, você é o cara que realmente se importa com esse tipo de formalidade e só ia dizer "sim" se soubesse que eu levo isso tão a sério quanto você, pois bem, eu estou seriamente pedindo para você: Steve, casa comigo?- ele abriu a caixinha de novo, estendendo-a para o loiro.

-Eu não...- Steve começou, o olhar baixo. Tony engoliu em seco, prendendo a respiração e sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida até que o loiro ergueu a cabeça e o encarou -...eu não entendo como você sempre consegue o que quer, seu idiota convencido...- ele fungou, limpando uma ou outra lágrima.

-Isso é um "sim"?

-Sim, isso é um "sim", não se faça de idiota...- agora ele não conseguia mais conter e deixou mais lágrimas rolarem.

Tony e Peter o abraçaram, o maior fazendo círculos com a mão em suas costas antes de enfiar os dedos nos fios loiros, querendo acalmá-lo.

Ele nunca fora de se preocupar com o futuro, mas, depois disso, Tony estava com um bom pressentimento quanto ao resto de sua vida.

**The End...**


End file.
